


[podfic] John Sheppard's Guide to Surviving Project Runway

by reena_jenkins



Category: Project Runway (US) RPF, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Competence Kink, Competition, M/M, Pinking Shears, Podfic, Sewing, originally posted in 2010, teamfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: When John Sheppard applies for season six of Project Runway, it's mostly because he's bored.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	[podfic] John Sheppard's Guide to Surviving Project Runway

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [John Sheppard's Guide to Surviving Project Runway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/119131) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



**Coverartist:** [](https://cybel.livejournal.com/profile)[**cybel**](https://cybel.livejournal.com/)

 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Competition, Competence Kink, Sewing, Pinking Shears, originally posted in 2010

**Music:** [Project Runway Intro (Seasons 1-6)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqQrdkv-WTo)

**Length:** 00:47:23

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SGA\)%20_John%20Sheppard's%20Guide%20to%20Surviving%20Project%20Runway_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
